kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Replica
A is an artificial copy of another being, and a special type of Nobody. The first successful Replica in Vexen's first batch is Riku Replica in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. The first and only Replica of the second batch is later revealed to be Xion, (the fourteenth member of Organization XIII), Experiment No. i in the Organization's Replica Program. In Kingdom Hearts II, Vexen will make Clone Sora's during the optional battles against him. In Kingdom Hearts III, the Replica Program is revived, and Vexen is able to perfect his replica models to act as vessels for hearts. In the manga adaptation of Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Vexen makes 44 replicas of himself, which survive into Kingdom Hearts II. Appearance An empty replica takes on the appearance of a white humanoid mannequin. When a heart or data thereof is placed within a replica, the replica will take on the appearance as the heart's original physical form. Nature Replicas (also referred to as "puppets" or "clones" by some other characters) are synthetic copies of other people. While the exact method of creating a Replica is unknown as of yet, they have been shown to be able to be created out of different materials. Riku Replica was created using data collected by Vexen from his fight with the real Riku. He believed he was the real Riku due to Naminé's memory manipulation. Xion, an imperfect Replica of Sora, was also made by Vexen and later altered by Xemnas. She was created from Sora's memories, but looked so different from Sora because the memories she was made from took the physical appearance of Sora's most important and strongest memory: Kairi. Replicas, like Nobodies, fade into Darkness after they are defeated. Xion, however, was absorbed by Roxas, therefore she continues to live on inside him, and inside Sora. Most replicas have a mysterious, stoic nature and very seldom give straight answers. Also, a trait shared by all Replicas shown in any version of the series is that they are very sensitive about the fact that they are copies. Riku Replica, upon learning he was a Replica, constantly referred to himself as "fake" and became obsessed with trying to become a different being than Riku. Xion even refers to herself as a "puppet" after she learns of her existence. In the manga, the Vexen Replicas are very quiet and sad compared to the original Vexen, telling the Riku Replica that "we are all failed replicas.". However, the manga is non-canon. In Kingdom Hearts III, Master Xehanort's real Organization XIII reinstates Vexen to continue the Replica Program. According to Vexen himself, his new replicas can become real enough to exist as a being in their own right, for example, to serve as "permanent" vessels for time-travelling members (Young Xehanort, Ansem, Xemnas, Vanitas, Dark Riku and Xion), unlike previous models that were more similar to lesser Nobodies, and could only temporarily contain hearts from another timeline. There were also the Replica Xehanorts, which could reproduce the weapons and powers of all the main members of the real Organization XIII, with the exception of Master Xehanort himself. Abilities Replicas seem to have a few unique abilities. Replicas appear to be able to fight as soon as they are created, not needing to learn fighting techniques or become stronger. This is most likely a trait passed down from the person they were created from. The most prominent ability Replicas have is the ability to absorb the life-force of other beings, increasing the Replica's overall power and allowing them to use any unique abilities the being absorbed may have had. In fact, the main reason for Xion's creation was for her to absorb Roxas and become "the new Sora", thus preventing the real Sora from ever awakening from his sleep. Also, Riku Replica absorbed Zexion's energy in Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories, something that was encouraged by Axel. This indefinitely made Zexion fade as his power seeped out, and in turn, this made Riku Replica obtain more power. List of Replicas Full Replicas File:Riku_Replica_KHIII.png|Riku Replica File:Xion (Keyblade) KHIII.png|Xion Sora (Anti Form) KHII.png|Clone Sora File:Dark Riku KHIII.png|Dark Riku File:Replica_Xehanort_KHIII.png|Replica Xehanorts Replica Users File:Young Xehanort KHIII Render.png|Young Xehanort File:Ansem Seeker of Darkness KHIII.png|Ansem, Seeker of Darkness File:Xemnas KHIII.png|Xemnas Vanitas KHIII.png|Vanitas File:Roxas KH III.png|Roxas File:Namine KHIII.png|Naminé Replica Items Kingdom Key KHIII.png|Xion's Replica Kingdom Key OPKingdomKeyIcon.png|Anti-Sora's Replica Kingdom Key Lunatic KHII.png|Xion's Replica Lunatic Soul Eater KH.png|Riku Replica and Dark Riku's Replica Soul Eater Dummy Card (card).png|Zexion's Replica Soul Eater Void Gear (Vanitas Remnant) KHBBS.png|Vanitas Remnant's Replica Void Gear de:Replika pt-br:Replica Category:Replica